


Learn Hour

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Giggling, Girlfriends - Freeform, Jokes, Lesbian, Love, School, School Homework, Sexy, Smut, amber house, joking, learning, lesbian smut, lesbians cuddeling, loving, lovley, rachels room, sexy cuddeling, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: "Oh Rachel you and Chloe are this young and I know what youre learning code means" "NO MOM!! really she help me prepaering for the test, I know im smart but Chloe is a smartass in Chem. Mom we dont have sex, I swear" Rachel say in a seroius tone. But is she really right with that!?(no lis or bts events, both are 19th)





	Learn Hour

Rachel sits on the kitchen table have a piece of cake next to her and her notes for her chemestry test in 2 days, she take her fork and grap a piece of the cream cheese cake her mom made and look back to her notes. She hears footsteps and her mom walking down from the upper floor, dressed nicley "Wehn will Chloe come here again, honey?" Rose ask Rachel, the blonde answers "In the next half an hour, im so glad she help me with this" Rose give her daughter and unsure look "What?!" Rachel ask suprised "Oh Rachel you and Chloe are this young and I know what youre learning code means" "NO MOM!! really she help me prepaering for the test, I know im smart but Chloe is a smartass in Chem. Mom we dont have sex, I swear" Rachel say in a seroius tone. Rose smiles walks over to her daughter give her a kiss an her forhead and say "Rachel I wish you and Chloe a nice evening, you know im so glad you two have found each other,I go meet some friends be safe till later" Rachel smiles say nicely goodbye and I love you too mom and Rose was gone.

Rachel keep her head in the notes with small eat cake interruptions, she hears the bell and walking in her black legging, red tight pullover and puffy black socks to the door and open it "Hey" the blonde say to the blue haird girl who stand across from her "Hey" Chloe say back and she come in. They both hug and share a kiss, Chloe pulls of her long black fall coat, her black scarf and fall shoes only wearing now her benaie a grey tight but long grey pullover and a dark grey jeans with black socks "you look hot by the way" Rachel say to her girlfirend as they walking to the table "my girlfriend giftet me this to my 19th birithday this year, I dont know if you know her, thinks shes a smart ass what is not true but she has a big heart" Chloe jokes and Rachel smiles and aswers "sound like shes great I hope I can meet her soon" both smile at each other and sit now at Rachels learn table, Chloe next to Rachel. Rachel reach out for Chloes tummy and hug her tightly and say to her in a lovley way "Im soo glad you help me with this, thank you soo much ChloChlo" Chloe smiles big and give Rachel a kiss on her check and say "No problem". After they hugged Chloe look over Rachels chemestry notes, in the meantime Rachel brings Chloe a glass of limo and a pice of cake "Thanks" Chloe say nicley and togtheter they look trought the notes.

"Have you another notes or just this?" Chloe ask Rachel and she say back "no, in my room I have the another half, that is really heavy" Chloe take Rachels hand and say "its okay, if you need a break Rach, I know that can be very exhausting and youre doing great by the way" Rachel smile and grap her notes, Chloe goes quick in the kitchen with her and Rachels empty plates and put it down, she grap the drinks from her and her blonde girlfriend and heading with her in her room. Rachel goes straight to her desk and put out the other half of her notes from her black backbag, Chloe takes a Chair and sit next to Rachel "youre sure you dont want a break, we do this now for nearly 1 and a half hours" Rachel looks over the notes and say "nah I nust want to get this over me, im glad I have a good learning teacher" Chloe pull Rachel closer and they hug and countine with the second half. "Okay so A,B or C? what is the right answer? last question Rach then youre done" Chloe say holding that paper in her hands, Rachel look in her girlfriends blue eyes and back to the Paper thinking what the right answer is and waht she learnd with Chloe in the last hours "B is the right one" she answer "yes, Perfect Rach, I knew you can handle that" Chloe say happy and Rachel lookes very relifed, Chloe put the paper down and Rachel walks over her sit on her lap and hug her shoulders. They kiss deep, Rachel stroke over her girlfriends blue hair and say "Thank you babe for youre help, now I know im ready for the test" Chloe looks over Rachel and say "Im glad I could help you, im Proud of you, I know you will past the test" Rachel stroke one last time over Chloes hair smiles and get up and drink her limo, Chloe walks over to her bed and falling inside "that was hella heavy but Im kind of happy we learnd togehter" Rachel hear her girlfriend say and sitting next to her on the bed stroke over her leg "Im glad Chloe, thank you soo much again" the blonde in the red pullover look over her punk girlfriend who has closed her eyes and has her hands over her head "where is your mom bye the way?" Chloe ask still has closed eyes "shes meeting some of her friends" Rachel say back and Chloe just say "aha".

Rachel lying down next to Chloe have her hand over Chloes upper body, Chloe immediately pulls her close and they start to cuddeling. Rachel has her leg over Chloes, Chloes tattoed arm is protective over Rachels body, Chloes head on Rachels arms, Rachel stroke with her finger over Chloes face and smiles "you know how good that feels?" Chloe ask her blonde angel in a carring way, Rachel smile and countine that, she feels how Chloes hand has come to her ass, she dont say anything she just enjoy it. After a while and Rachels fingers are weak she start to kiss Chloe on her nose, her eyes, her cheek and her lips, Chloes other hand is burried in her blond hair, Rachel is lying know over Chloe and she feels how Chloes hand who was on her ass is know under her Pullover "Chloe" she say "I promised my mom that we have no sex today" Chloe smiles and say between kisses "We dont have sex we just cuddeling" Rachel just smiles harder and press her body close to Chloes, she feel how Chloe opend her bra, her fingers slip under Chloes grey pullover and she stroke over Chloes bra.

Some time has passed and know they both lying close together under the planket, naked. "Say we that was cuddeling but we where naked" Chloe say and kiss Rachel, Rachel smiles and cuddeling close to Chloe "I hate it wehn my mom is right Chloe" Rachel whisper in her ear "That was just relaxing time after a hard study Rachel, we both desrved it" the blue haird say and stroke Rachels hair, Rachel kiss Chloes neck and back to her lips "I love you, thank you for today" Rachel say lovley, both smile at each other and countine there cuddling close in bed session.


End file.
